trygons rising
by Minecraft god15
Summary: in this story riley, slivex, shadex, and maybe max are going to have a battle with trygon.
1. trygons rising message

Trygons rising message

Hey guys I ended my pikmin adventure story cause it didn't have that much to do with pikmin anymore so I'm going to start a this one to continue for that story so I will have the first chapter posted soon but probably not today I'm not sure yet.


	2. trygons rising Chapter 1

Trygons rising chapter 1 (weapon transformation)

Hey guys and sorry about the long wait I was in Nevada with my mom and I couldn't bring my dad's computer with me so I couldn't work on this story so I will try work on this story whenever I get the chance.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I went outside and took my hatchet with me and then tundra walked up after about 10 minutes and said "riley can I talk to inside please" and I said "sure" and we went inside my pup house and tundra said "riley do you remember the night when we had sex" and that's when I got worried and said "yea why" and she said "well yesterday I went to Katie's and got a check up and found out that, well, I'm pregnant" and then I froze and she said "I've been pregnant since about five days after our sex night" and I said "when are you going to give birth" and she said "Katie said in about a week" and then I said "ok, well thank you for telling me, well I have to go see what slivex and shadex are up to so I'll be back but take it easy ok tundra" and she said "ok riley I will" and I we both went outside and I turned my pup house into my jet and took off to find slivex and shadex and when I got to the lookout I could sense them in the lab under the lookout so I went inside and took the elevator down to the lab and when I got to the lab I went inside and said hi to slivex and shadex and asked them what they were doing and slivex said "were about to go destroy a base with the rest of our friends" and I said "ok, can I come" and slivex said "no we don't want you to lose control and hurt any of us, I'm sorry but that's not a risk I'm willing to take" and I said "aw come on" and then my hatchet started to glow and It turned into two of the same hatchets and me, slivex, and shadex all said "wow that was cool" and then they we all left the lab and I went back to the pond and turned my jet back into my pup house and went inside and started playing titanfall, after an hour I felt a sudden surge of fear come from slivex and turned off my Xbox and got my battle armor on and grabbed my hatchets and turned my pup house back into my jet and flew in the direction of where I felt slivex was at and saw a base with lots and lots fighter jets were flying above and I used my heat vision goggles and saw lots and lots of people on the ground in the base and I took off my goggles and said "ok for this I'm going to need a lot of help" and then I saw a huge fleet of ships around a really big ship floating in the air a ways away above the base and I called a friend of mine and told him the situation that was going on and he said that he was on his way with a lot of help and I hung up and after about ten minutes a fleet similar to the fleet that was above the appeared behind me and I my friend macallen said "I'm here with back up and waiting for your orders" and I smiled and said "alright mac lets send these assholes to hell" and then I charged forward with my jet and the fleet behind me followed and when I found where slivex was I landed my jet not too far away and used a ender pearl and teleported about 20 feet away from slivex and his friends and slivex was about to be to stabbed in the back by a guy with a knife and I threw one of my hatchets at the guy and hit him in the head and he yelled "AH" and fell to the ground and slivex turned around to see the guy on the ground dead and I ender pearled over to the guy and pulled my hatchet out of the guys head and slivex said "what are you doing here I told you not to come with us" and I said "I didn't I just got here, and plus you'll thank me later" and I pointed to the fleet that I brought sending out jets, dropships, and drop pods with troops inside them and titan fall suits and slivex smiled and said "riley you crazy son of a bitch" and I said "thanks I try" and I ran toward a lot of enemy troops and enemy titan fall suit with a lot of my own troops and titan suits I got out my lazer machine gun and started shooting and them and the rest of my troops and titan suits started shooting at them as well and then the enemy troops and titan suits started shooting and running at us.

Alright guys that's the end of chapter 1 part 1 of trygons rising and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time, peace out.


	3. trygons rising Chapter 2

Trygons rising chapter 2 (end of the battle) part 2

Hey guys and I must ask if any of you have any kind of power you want to have one of the hatchets to have please leave a review and I'll approve of it and add it to one of the hatchets or both.

Riley's p.o.v

When the two armies met I put my machine gun away and pulled out my hatchets and started hit any enemy troops that came in my path and slivex, shadex, and the rest of the pups they came with joined in after the two armies met and after a while of fighting a called my jet and it took off, swooped down, and picked me up and then I went after the jets in the sky above, I shot them down with two six barrel lazer mini guns on each wing and I also had one on the bottom part of my jet and I used it to shoot at troops on the ground coming to reinforce the army on their side and after a while I decided to do something insane I called my friend macallen and told him to have five jets and about ten dropships full of troops put under my command and he agreed and gave me five jets and ten dropships full of troops put under my command and told them my insane idea to fly into the main and huge command ship and put time charges in the most explosive part of it and we flew up to that ship and landed in the hanger and I got out of my jet and the dropships dropped off the troops inside them and left 20 of the troops stay and guard the dropships so we can get out of the ship and I got the other 40 of the troops and went to the bridge and killed the people who were there and I used a hack drive to steal all the data from the main computer and when I was done we went to the fuel storage and put about 50 timed charges that were set to go off in 35 minutes and then we ran really fast back to the hanger and I got in my jet and the troops got in the dropships and flew out of the hanger and getting to the hanger and flying out of it took about 20 minutes and I told macallen to get his troops off the ground and also asked if I could keep two of the dropships and the troops in them and he said it was ok and all but two of the dropships went back to macallen's fleet and I also landed on the ground and opened the troop holding area of my jet and told slivex and shadex and all of the pups that came with them to get in it and after they all got in I flew back into the air and the timed charges on the main ship of the enemy fleet had two minutes left before they blew up and I told macallen to watch the fireworks and then the charges blew up and so did the main ship and macallen said "riley you are one crazy son of a bitch" and I said "thanks I try" and slivex also saw the explosion and said "I guess you had something to do with that riley" and I said "yup and your welcome for saving your ass" and slivex said "yea thanks" and I said "you're welcome, oh and um I think you'll need this" and gave slivex the hard drive I used to hack all of the main ships data with and said "I used this to steal all the data from the ship that just exploded" and slivex said "thanks riley this will be very useful" and I said "you're welcome" and I flew them all back to the lookout and dropped the off and went back to the pond where I put my pup house and I landed my jet and turned it back into my pup house and went inside and put my hatchets on the wall where two hooks were and I took off my battle armor and hung it back on the wall and I also hung my gun on the wall as well and went back outside and turned my pup house back into a jet and flew back to the lookout and I went down to the lab and slivex and shadex were already down there and I said "what are you guys up to" and slivex said "well I'm going through the data on the hard drive you gave me" and I said "cool, oh that reminds me I actually needed one more thing from my rocket that I wanted to give you" and slivex said "ok well I'll open up a portal for you" and a portal appeared and I jumped through and landed in front of my rocket and went inside and got the mix of all the pikmin onions in one onion and brought it outside my rocket and called for slivex to open up a portal and I pulled the onion through the portal and landed in the lab and slivex and shadex both said "whoa" and I said "this is the mix of all the pikmin onions in one so I wanted to give it to you" and slivex said "well thank you riley" and I said "no problem" and then I left the lab and went to my jet and it was night so I flew back to the pond and turned my jet back into my pup house, went inside, and drifted off to sleep.

Well that's the end of chapter 2 of trygons rising and I hope you guys will leave a review for a power you want the hatchets to have and it will all depend on whether the power is appropriate or not so anyway I will see you all next time, peace out.


	4. trygons rising Chapter 3 stopping slivex

Trygons rising chapter 3 stopping slivex

Riley's p.o.v

I was awoken by a loud explosion that sounded like it came from the lookout I immediately got my two sided sword and put my armor on and turned my pup house into my jet and flew to the lookout and saw nothing but debris and rubble everywhere so I landed my jet on the ground a few yards away and then what looked like marshall and chase and max suddenly appeared in the middle of the mess and then that's when I saw the dead and burnt bodies on the ground around them and I was shocked by that and I watched them until I saw a black husky with blood red eyes and say something and saw that pup getting closer to marshall, chase, and max and the pup suddenly looked like slivex and then jumped at them and then I teleported in front of slivex and punched him in the face launching him backward and slamming him into a wall of rubble and I said "chase, marshall, max you guys get out of here as fast as you can, I'll deal with slivex now go" and they started to run and slivex came charging at me and I jumped on top of him and smashed his face into the ground and kicked him in the face then jumped on a metal beam that was bent in a way and I yelled "slivex why did you kill all of the paw patrol here and destroy the lookout, if max didn't teleport marshall and chase to that place you were at before you came here you would have killed them and max to" and when slivex got up his eyes went blue then back to red and then I sensed shadexs soul mixed in with slivexs soul and that gave me the idea that slivexs soul is reacting to shadexs soul and is making him insane and then I summoned god and when he appeared slivex tackled me off the beam to the ground almost on top of a metal piece of debris that if I landed on would kill me and then god levitated slivex off of me and made him pass out and then I sucked shadexs soul out of slivex and turned into shadex and he also passed out and god took them both up to the place we go to see god while I reassembled the lookout and removed all the dead bodies from the debris and went and found max, chase, and marshall and had marshall revive everyone with my help and went back to reconstructing the lookout and when I was done I flew my jet back to the spot where my pup house and turned my jet back into my pup house and put my armor away and put my two sided sword away and took a little nap.

That's it for chapter 3 and peace out.


	5. trygons rising Chapter 4

Trygons rising chapter 3 the final base part 1

Hey guys sorry for the wait I forgot about the story until I remembered it today but it was a little bit hard because I'm grounded but I was able to get my dad's permission to use his laptop, anyway let's start this.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I heard knocking on the door of my pup house so I went and opened it and saw slivex and said "hey slivex what's up" and he said "well god told me to bring you to him for something important" and I said "oh, well ok then let's go" and then he opened a portal and we jumped through and landed on the ground in front of god and he said "good, you're here I've found out what riley has to do with trygon but yet I also found out something that I think is quite unfamiliar" and slivex said "well what did you find" and god said "well riley is indeed the son of trygon but yet his mother is well, has the opposite power of trygon" and slivex said "what do you mean" and god said "well riley's mother is part of the power of light and riley's father trygon is part of the power of darkness which is quite strange" and slivex said "yes it is quite strange" and I said "well doesn't that mean that I can with stand any amount of light or darkness" and then god thought for a moment and said "yes I guess that is true which is a rare gift to have and I hope you will use it wisely" and I said "you know I will" and god said "ok then riley but try your best to keep these rage moments under control" and I said "ok I will" and then slivex opened a portal and we jumped through it and landed in front of my pup house and then I said "hey slivex I need to tell you something" and he said "sure, what's up" and I said "well slivex I'm…gonna be a father" and his eyes got big and said "really, well congratulations riley" and I said "well slivex I was wondering if you could bless them to be gatekeepers" and his eyes got big again and said "well… I'd be happy to if tundra agrees with it" and I said "well me and tundra already talked about it but we didn't know if you could do it yet so we agreed that if you could that we would let you bless them" and he said "well then I guess I can bless them now so when I get back to the lookout I will bless your pups" and I said "thank you slivex" and he said "you're welcome" and then slivex flew back to the lookout and then I went inside my pup house and played destiny for a few hours and then I took my hatchets and tried out some ideas I had and after about an hour of frustration because none of my ideas were working I threw my hatchets at a tree because of how frustrated I was and then both of them started glowing and combined and turned into something that looked like two swords with the bottom ends connected to each other so it looked like two swords combined in one so then I took that and put it in my pup house and then I went to the lookout and went down to the lab and found slivex doing something on a computer and I said "hey slivex what are you doing" and he said "I was going through the data on the hard drive you gave me and found the location of the main base where those guys at that other base came from, only problem is that it is on another planet" and then I said "well that guy that came to the base you attacked is a friend of mine and his fleet has intergalactic travel so I can call him and ask if we can do the attack on that base" and he said "ok then hopefully he agrees with it" and I said "ok then I call him and ask".

That's the end of chapter 3 and peace out guys.


	6. a message to all

Trygons rising message to all

Hey guys and I'm just telling you all that me and silver wolf had a problem with my latest chapter so I need to sort this out with him so I will not be able to make a new chapter but I will change the latest chapter to my other one and sorry guys but I have to get this sorted out.


End file.
